Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today. However, flash memory has limitations, such as a relatively high programming current, as well as physical degradation of the memory cell over time. Other NVM technologies, such as resistive RAM (ReRAM) and conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM), may offer relatively low power and higher speeds as compared to flash memory technologies. CBRAM utilizes a programmable metallization cell (PMC) technology, which has the potential to scale to smaller sizes than flash memory devices.